In many retail stores, it is desirable to promote certain retail products by exhibiting these products on shelves located on stand alone displays or at the end of retail aisles. Such stand alone displays and end aisle displays often do not provide sufficient display space to accommodate a large quantity of promoted products. Heretofore, additional display space has been provided by modifying the configuration of the display shelves. Unfortunately, making such modifications can be a time-consuming process and can require numerous mechanical tools because typical shelves are mechanically fastened to vertical support walls by means such as bolts or screws. Moreover, even if the display space is expanded by changing the configuration of the display shelves, the expanded display shelves are often too flimsy and weak to support heavier retail products.
Accordingly, a need exists for a display platform for expanding display space which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks associated with existing stand alone displays and end aisle displays.